Love Is
by purple.bookworm.girl
Summary: True love can be described in many ways, and different NCIS couples embody the different descriptors. Inspired by the Love Chapter 1 Corinthians 13 from the Bible. Second chapter: Love Is...Kind, Gabby.
1. Patient

**_A/N: I was bored in church today, so I was reading the Love Chapter (1 Corinthians 13). And I was thinking about how each of the descriptors (patient, kind, not jealous, etc.) can describe an NCIS couple. So I decided to write the story._**

**_This first chapter is Love Is...Patient, and it's Jibbs._**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

He has waited for so long. After she left him in Paris, he waited. It is her choice, not his.

She stands on the balcony, looking down at him and his team. She knows he waits, but she does not know what she wants. It is impossible for her, sometimes, to figure out why she left or why she was there in the first place.

He stands, tells Tony and Ziva to shut up. She waits as he ascends the stairs, stops next to her and leans on the railing. Barely able to contain herself, as has happened often lately, Jenny waits for him to speak.

"They're bored," he says. She knows – they finished their case, they have all been doing paperwork for the last few hours. Ziva and Tony are about to go stir-crazy.

"Give them a break," she tells him. She knows they will have to come back, will have to finish their paperwork, but if he lets them loose for a little while, she will have him all to herself. He nods and heads back down the stairs. She debates following, but decides against it.

It is obvious when he tells them they can go – McGee's face breaks into a grin, and both Tony and Ziva are ready to walk out before Gibbs has even finished his sentence. The boss waves all three away. McGee heads for the back elevator, presumably to go down and see Abby, and the other two head for the front elevator together, continuing their seemingly pointless conversation. Gibbs settles in to his desk and picks up his pen again – he will not take this break he has given his team. She doubted he would.

Overpowering her better judgment, she follows the stairway down. Walking around to the area so often filled with chatter and teasing that is silent now, she settles into Ziva's chair: her friend won't mind. Gibbs looks over quickly, keeping his face blank. She sighs as he turns back to his work. Without raising his head again, he asks, "Jen?"

She knows he is wondering why she is down here, sitting in someone else's desk, not talking. But she has no answer, no idea. He asks nothing more as he continues to work, giving her the semi-peace she was searching for.

But _he_ is the main reason she has no peace. He is so calm, never letting on how much he once cared. She knows she has nowhere near that amount of composure. All she wants sometimes is to sit with him, to stay with him, for everything to be as it used to be. But she gave that up eight years ago, and she is never sure it was the right decision.

She knows she loves him. But she does not know if she can let him know, can give herself to someone else, can no longer be her own free person with no connections.

So he waits.


	2. Kind

_**A/N: Ahh, the loveliness of a weekend and some time to write. And, actually, quite possibly the best weekend in a while - my surprise birthday party! But hey, that has nothing to do with this story. Moving on.**_

**_This is for Love Is...Kind, and it's Gabby. I've never read/written Gabby before, I just thought the way they interact really worked for this chapter. So please, constructive criticism is welcome!_**

**_Disclaimer: Ich wünsche (I wish)._**

Abby pushes her chair away from her desk and rolls over to the table behind her, digging through the evidence box sitting there. Suddenly she feels a presence behind her and snaps her head up. Turning, she relaxes as she realizes who it is.

"Hi, Gibbs," she tells him. He nods and waits. She takes a moment to just soak in his presence, knowing he will be happy with what she has to tell him.

Sliding back across to her desk, she taps the keys on her keyboard until her screen comes up on the plasma. Gibbs walks around behind her, letting his fingers drift along her shoulders as he does. The small touch sends a shiver down Abby's spine. Shaking it off reluctantly, she focuses back on her work.

She has found a match for a fingerprint they found at the crime scene – a Naval Petty Officer who lives in nearby Silver Spring. He has no criminal record, but he is not perfect – his service record has several minor blotches on it.

Flipping quickly through pictures on her screen, she explains something else – the gooey, quick-drying substance they found with the body. It is only Elmer's glue, but no glue bottle was found at the crime scene.

Gibbs looks pleased with her answers. He smiles – she loves his smile. Sliding his other hand, the one he has hidden this entire time, from behind his back, he produces a Caf-Pow! and holds it out to the Goth. Her face cracks into a matching smile.

After kissing her lightly on the cheek, Gibbs heads back out to the elevator and up to the squadroom. Abby tries to get herself back into her work, but she finds it very difficult to concentrate. Instead she decides to follow Gibbs upstairs – she traces his path out of the lab and up the elevator to the squadroom she will find company in. McGee's desk is empty, so she drops into his seat and watches her friends as they work. Ziva's questioning look is quickly answered with a flippant "I'm bored," which is a perfectly normal response.

But no one realizes she has really come up to sit and just be with Gibbs. She loves how he includes her when she's here, how he asks her opinion on so much.

Leaning back in the chair, Abby grins. _Ah, this hidden kind of love._


End file.
